


Morning After Series Part 3

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Morning After [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Last installation in the morning after series written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. A morning with a grumpy wraith.





	Morning After Series Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

(3/3) Gabriel Reyes (Reaper)

You hadn’t expected it. For the infamous Reaper to invite you home let alone return your feelings. It just hadn’t seemed possible. You laid there, snuggled into his black satin sheets looking at his sleeping face. You didn’t dare move or touch him. You knew the second you moved his eyes would snap open and the moment would be ruined. You had never seen him look so unguarded. Last night had been the first time you’d ever seen his face without the mask. You knew he was scarred viciously but it didn’t change how you felt.

“Are you going to stare at me forever?” Gabriel’s deep raspy voice caught you by surprise. You’d been so consumed by your thoughts you hadn’t noticed Gabe waking. “It bugs me.” He said pulling the blankets off his form and sitting up in the same fluid motion. You started to get up but nearly fell forward if it wasn’t for the muscular arms that shot out to catch you. Gabe sat you carefully back down on the edge of the bed. “Seems I was a little too rough with you last night. Sorry.” Your face turned a violent shade of red thinking about the night before. You tried to hide your face in your hands only to have them pulled away. “Don’t hide your face, crimson is a lovely shade on you.” Gabe said stroking his thumb over one of your cheeks. “Stay here and rest.”

“But I need-“ You tried to say before a hand shot out and stopped you.

“Stay. Rest.” He commanded before turning to get dressed. You curled back up into the sheets, they smelled so wonderfully like him. Once he was completely clad in his usual black attire, mask in hand, he walked to the bedroom door and stopped as if debating something. He turned back to you suddenly and strode up to you before stooping to kiss your forehead. “I’ll be back.” He said and then strode from the room, his black coat spindling out behind him.

-End


End file.
